Poems about Poetry DUH!
by twi-warfan
Summary: This poetic books has poems that are based on hardships, friendship and more by Sydney Taylor and Hanna Keinan. The poems can be funny, pointless, sad, happy, and emotinal that make you want to finish the book.


_**Poems about… Poetry Duh! By: Sydney Taylor & Hanna Keinan** | 114_

_Poems about…_

_Poetry Duh!_

_Written by:_

_Hanna Keinan_

_Sydney Taylor_

_Inspired by:_

_Danni, Ricoh, Yusra K. Mom, KFC, Pepsi, Family Guy, Dad, Mom's Garden, Lou, Sydney T., Barney, Gossip Girl, My tv_

**Falling**

Coughing,

Sneezing,

Tripping,

Embarrassing,

Stumbling,

Clumsy,

What can I say?

I'm falling for you!

-Hanna K.

**Love or Lust**

The rain drenching his face

I'm mesmerized

The sun gleaming into his eyes

Making me smile

The sky's foggy

He's being distant

I turn my back on him

He commits suicide

I'm heartbroken

Why?

Because...

He was in love with me.

-Hanna K.

**Cliques**

1. The geek freaks

2. The Goths

3. The emos

4. The skater dudes

5. The drama club

6. The normal ones

7. The bitches

8. The jocks

9. The rich kids

10. Me!

-Hanna K.

**Candy**

Sweet, sour

Tasty, hasty

Addicting

Tempting

Give me some candy!

-Hanna K.

**Classroom**

Yelling,

Shouting,

Paper flying,

Mouths yapping,

Children laughing,

Calculators,

Pencils,

Erasers,

Welcome to the classroom.

-Hanna K.

**Goodbye**

Everywhere I go

I feel lost

What am I doing here?

School

What's the point?

Boys; good for nothing

Parents; don't understand me

Why am I alive?

I'm gonna escape from all of this now!

Nobody cares when I cry

Nobody laughs when I tell a joke

That's the problem!

NOBODY CARES!

Well,

I'll show them

They'll care when they know the reason

I killed myself

Was because of them!

Sorrow

Regret

Tears

None

Goodbye

-Hanna K.

**Summer**

Friends,

Beach boys,

Fun in the sun,

Parties,

Free of stress,

It's SUMMERTIME!

-Hanna K.

**Mc Donald's **

Greasy

Salty

Low fat

Trans fat

Mouth watering

I'm drooling

Yum

This must be the love

Of

Food!

-Hanna K.

**My Music**

Memorizing the lyrics

Worshipping the artist

Playing my own tunes

Destined to be one of them

Humming the lyrics everywhere I go

I've been hypnotized.

-Hanna K.

**London**

Ding Dong

Billa Bong

The clock ticks the hour,

Tear Toe

Cheri-o

Men here are sour,

Prick peak

Crick creak

I'm in a fresh Mercedes,

Swing swang

Big Bang

This bridge is going crazy!

Split Spot

Creaky Cot

I say my loud call,

Pit Plash

Skit Splash

I scream and fall,

And FLASH!

I'm in my hotel,

They're ringing the bell,

And here comes my ticket,

I love internet,

To it I'm bound,

OH my, Oh my,

I hate London,

I'm on my way home

Cause I always drown!

-Sydney T.

**Whiney**

Moom!

Where's my dress?

10 years old.

Mooom!

You had my hoop earrings!

12 years old.

Moom!

Where on earth did you put my bath towel?

14 years old.

Mooom!

Did you buy me that dress I asked for?

18 years old.

Moom!

Mooooom!

Mom collapsed from exhaustion.

-Hanna K.

**Prom night**

The night of my life

I'm beautiful

Dress flowing down to my ankles

Heels making me taller and leaner

Make up is excellent

Wait.

Where's my date?

-Hanna K.

**My Home**

Kids shouting,

Parents moaning,

Dogs jumping,

Cats whining,

Girls calling,

Guys whistling,

Waves washing,

Boats humming,

Birds squawking,

People walking,

Me talking,

On and on

About my home.

-Sydney T.

**The Act**

Baby Stage:

I lost my Fuzzy Muzzy!

Kid Stage:

Kick the ball! Kick it!

Weird Stage:

Why are you writing books in the dark?

Confused Stage:

What the heck?!

Gay Stage:

OMG. I so like those jeans! (I'm a guy)

Straight Stage:

Look at her ass!

He's hot!

Cool Stage:

Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey.

Geek Stage:

This sucks.

Normal Stage:

What-ev.

Careless Stage:

I don't give 2 shits.

Goth Stage:

Everything is black.

Emo Stage:

I hate everyone and thing and I love to hurt myself.

Dead Stage:

Silence.

Question:

Why couldn't I couldn't I live my life?

Answer:

Cause you staged it.

-Sydney T.

**Teenagers**

I call it second base.

You call it inappropriate

I call it a party

You call it drinking, getting high & doing the 'deed'

I call it going through some stuff.

You call it teen pregnancy

I call it "Get out of my life"

You call it "Go to your room"

-Hanna K.

**My Only**

I see the world in grey

There are those with evil dark hearts

There are those with light open hearts

I seen 1 colourful energetic different heart

Only that 1 made me see color

You brightened up my world.

-Hanna K.

**Wreck less**

I break things

I throw things

I demolish things

I shatter things

I smash things

I destroy things

I ruin things

I am a thing

-Hanna K.

**Life**

Life's like toilet paper.

It starts off clean & fresh.

It can get foul, polluted, contaminated & unsanitary.

You can keep it unblemished & in pristine condition.

Or you can keep it balanced & equal.

Just know that the toilet paper will run out quickly if it's wasted.

So make the best out of it!

-Hanna K.

**Hater**

Her shoes

Her gloss

Her dress

Her eyes

Her lips

Her nails

Her lashes

Her butt

Her boobs

Her all

Her beauty

Her boyfriend

Her home

Her parents

Her life

Her best friend

Me

Who's officially

Her hater

-Sydney T.

**The rain**

So fast

So slow

So heavy

So light

So beautiful

So ugly

So touching

So gross

So right

So wrong

So perfect for me to kiss him

So bad for my make up

-Sydney T.

**Bleeding Love**

The moment so right,

The rain so loft,

His lips so soft,

My body so great,

His touch so good,

The car so warm,

The horns so loud,

His hands so smart,

My brain not so smart,

The place not so great,

The seats not so soft,

The crash not so well,

The blood not so good,

The fire not so loft,

Our eyes not so happy,

Us dead not so perfect,

But our love is.  
-Sydney T.

**Fictional**

I'm super fast

My eyes glow in the dark

I do not eat nor drink

My strength is unspeakable

I like to think of myself as invincible

You ask what I am

I'm... fictional.

-Hanna K.

**Miss Independent**

Living in Toronto

Grew up in a gang filled neighborhood

Kept my head up high & walked to school

Humiliating

Weird

Nerdy

Geek

Loser

No.

I'm Ne-Yo's girl.

-Hanna K.

**Undecided**

A boy,

A man,

I don't have a choice,

I love him,

Like before,

Like a friend,

I'm soft,

Can't bear to break his heart,

Undecided,

I am.

~Inspired by Danni

-Sydney T.

**It Girl' Has & Got**

She has money

She has the latest Prada sunglasses

She has about 30 different Credit Cards

She has a Lamborghini Reventon V12

She has men drooling over her

She has celebrity connections

She has an animosity for almost every girl.

She has girls worshipping her & kissing the floors she walked on.

She wanted me.

But I knew little Ms. Perfect

Did Drugs

Had an eating disorder

Cheated on almost all of her boyfriends.

She got me

She got to keep me for the rest of her life.

-Hanna K.

**My Window**

Shiny

Clear

Cracked now

Imperfection

It is my window.

-Sydney T.

**Pussy Cat Dolls**

Prowling,

Growling,

Snapping,

Hissing,

Purring,

Meowing,

What I love best,

My claws sharp and defined,

Ow!

My tail!

Oh well,

Need to pose with my knock-off heels.

-Sydney T.

**Friends**

Friends are like flowers,

You always pick the nicest ones.

-Sydney T.

**Little Siblings**

They like to fight

They like to bite

They're a cross between angels and demons

They get treated like saints

Why won't you faint?

My anger rises when I see them

I call them a name

And I get tiny white teeth in my hand

Scream and shout

Nothing works

I get blamed

I feel lame

My life sucks

Thanks to my little brother.

-Hanna K.

**Cinderella**

My pale blue dress blossoming,

His smile breathe taking,

My sun light hair shines like the moon,

Glass slippers loose,

Heart racing,

Lips twitching to meet his,

Air full of love,

My mind spinning like our bodies,

Clock strikes midnight,

I run for him,

My slipper falls,

I am covered in ashes,

I stare at the moon,

Loathing the spell,

Missing his touch,

Wanting his beautiful face,

My fault for not being lovable,

I'm no Cinderella,

I'm just a maid for her,

And I'm in love with her son.

-Sydney T.

**Drama Queen**

Got everything,

Got what she wants,

Got what others don't have,

Got the dough,

Got the stuff,

Got arrested,

Got killed,

For a drama queen I loved.

-Sydney T.

**Abuse**

My friend's uncle did something,

He told me not to tell,

He told me it was a secret,

He told me to never say a word to anyone,

I cried,

I felt violated,

I felt untrustworthy,

I felt like I didn't belong,

My friend's uncle said he would do something if I told,

He made me lie to my friend,

He bought my friend a present for her birthday,

And made me hide the secret,

That's what I call abuse.

-Sydney T.

**Dinner**

Salad's great,

It's got such a wide variety,

Of fruits and veggies,

Healthy stuff is good,

Meat is great,

Tender,

Yummy,

Smells terrific,

Gets her fork,

Take a bite,

Choke on peppers,

Smile at the fact you exaggerated,

Cough it out,

Problem fixed,

Dinner is served.

-Sydney T.

**Sorry**

I spilt the paint

I made a mess

I tore the clothes

I caused a fire

I cost you millions

I brought you bad fortune

I made you bankrupt

I destroyed your dreams

I ruined your relationship

I drove your family away

I caused you an accident

I put you into the hospital

You got terribly sick

You died

You made me cry

You caused me grief

You ruined my life

You tore my heart

You destroyed my conscious

You brought me hunger

You gave me death

You brought me to you

I'm not sorry

For anything I did

Or

We wouldn't be here together.

~Inspired by Ricoh

-Sydney T.

**The Window**

I see the trees,

Hear the wind,

Feel the cold,

Taste the air,

Smell the moisture,

Can't wait to get outside of my dreams.

-Sydney T.

**Night-time **

Dark night

Stars & moon shining

People Dying

Firecrackers

Trying to attack her

Abduction

Murder

Rape

- Silence

For it is the night

-Hanna K.

**Gossip Girls**

Whispers

Snickers

Laughs

Glances

Eyes

I walk past them

Their silent

I sit down at the lunch table

Repeat

Whispers

Snickers

Laughs

Glances

Eyes

Guess I'm this weeks;

Gossip Girl Victim

-Hanna K.

**Pillow**

My favourite pink cuddly pillow

Has been replaced

By you.

-Hanna K.

**Nail Polish**

If my mom were a nail polish color she'd be called "Over-Dramatic Yellow"

If my little brother were a nail polish color he'd be called "Give me a break Blue"

If my friend were a nail polish color she'd be called "Bite Me Red"

If I were a nail polish color I'd be called "Simply Priceless Green"

-Hanna K.

**Snitch**

I told my teacher I seen bullying take place in the classroom

I was thanked

I left pleased with myself

Next day I come to school

Dirty Looks

Whispers behind my back

I got tripped by the bully

'Snitch'

'Rat'

'Loser'

'Teacher's Pet'

These words

Repeating In my head

Honest

Trustworthy

Positive

Splendid

Proper

Respect

Those are the words that should be repeating in my head.

-Hanna K.

**My Bedroom**

Untidy

Disorderly

Sloppy

Slovenly

Unkempt

Disheveled

Bedraggled

Dirty

Messy

& that's just the bedroom floor.

-Hanna K.

**Eating Disorder**

Food

I hate that word

Nobody needs it

Maybe a little drink from here to now

But nothing more

Anytime I'm forced

I vomit it out

I don't need to be on those fat shows

I don't need to be 5'9 & 130 Ibs.

I have an eating disorder.

-Hanna K.

**Respect**

Respect can mean fear.

Respect can mean popularity.

Respect can mean admiration.

Respect can mean fame.

Respect can mean honor.

Respect should mean Respect.

-Hanna K.

**Smells**

I smell London

I smell France

I smell the smell of my favourite pants

Yuck

Needs a wash with plenty of bleach

Speaking of bleach it smells

Horrifying

Awful

Disgusting like a bloodsucking leech

Mmmm.

I smell the sweet mouth watering smell of cheese pizza

YUM!

Now that's a smell

-Hanna K.

**Hope**

Staring out the window

Pleading

Begging

For a better world

Being thankful

Yet doubtful

I aspire to be better, to do better

To get myself out of the mess I'm in

The word I'm looking for is

Hope

-Hanna K.

**Amusement**

I laugh

They laugh

I tell a joke

They laugh & tell their own

They smile and agree

I'm simply amused

-Hanna K.

**Calendar Girl**

I wrote my plans out for everyday

The same things seven days a week

24 hours a day

It was never surprising or fun

"Same old, Same old" was my motto

Then you came into my life

Every day became exciting and unsuspecting

That is when I

Calendar Girl threw out

My calendar.

-Hanna K.

**Speechless**

He walks past me

I smell his cologne

In class he forgets his pencil

He uses mine

He laughs at my sarcastic joke

I smile

He asks me to the school dance

I gladly accept

Nodding

He smiles

I freeze

What am I?

Speechless

-Hanna K.

**Babies**

Soft & Silky

Cute & Fuzzy

Annoying & Cuddly

As she cries

I wipe her tears away

Her smile makes me smile

Her laugh makes me laugh

Gross

Got to change her diaper

Make her milk

& feed her tummy

This is what you would call my baby sister

~ Inspired by Yusra

-Hanna K.

**Samba**

Hips shakin'

Beat shrill

Sparkly Beautiful Clothes

Sweat & Energy

Gliding

Whirling

Vibrating

Ay Ay Ay Caliente

**SAMBA!**

-Hanna K.

**My Garden**

Birds are chirping in my ear,

Bees are buzzing,

And to be clear,

I love the wind,

Makes my hair flirt,

With the leaves,

Swaying and Dancing,

Are the Maple trees,

The daisy gulps up the water,

It has had a dry summer,

The fall was cold,

The winter was vicious,

In spring they drowned,

And many died,

But my garden still survives.

~Inspired by Mom's Garden

-Sydney T.

**Ice Cream**

French Vanilla

Chocolate Swirl

Banana Split

Strawberry Curl

Hazelnut Dance

Berry Pecan

Cherry Prance

Sorry Sweets

Blueberry Loonies

Wait a minute

Where's my Toonie?

-Sydney T.

**A Long Way**

I pasted the Stevenson's

I rode my bike down a hill

Past the ice cream shop

Stop

Go back for ice cream

Eat ice cream

Start again

Past Superstore

Wait

Pick up a lip gloss from Superstore

Put on lip gloss

Start again

Past traffic

Stop

Wave at uncle in car

Start again

Ride into another bicyclist

Apologize

Check self

Start again

Stop

Hear phone ring

Pick up phone

It's Mom

Need to come home

Sigh and ride

Amazing how that took 3 hours when

I was only across the street from home.

-Sydney T.

**The Butterfly**

Wings like the sun

With glittering sparkles

Water makes the wings slow

I'm blind

So jealous

Envious

Too many beautiful things

On the butterfly

-Sydney T.

**Best Friends**

Best friends are

Nice and always there

Cool and never square

With anyone but you

Get your homework when you're not at school

Make sure you're okay

Have fun with you all day

But

They yap on the phone

Waste your minutes

Kill your time

Make you annoyed

Talk behind your back when you're too cool

Love your boyfriend

Go out with your ex

Steal your lines

Copy your life

And make you feel like you don't belong

Waste your money

Destroy what you have inside

They make you too cool

They put you through crap

Exclude you when they can control

So jealous of you

Make you feel jealous

Influence your mind

Ruin your rep

Destroy your dreams

Wait

I'm not talking about

Best friends

Am I?

-Sydney T.

**The Night of my Life**

I'm glossy

In tall heels

Making me sweat

Making my feel faint

I wish this wasn't so heavy

My chest

Throbbing

My heart

Pounding

My eyes

Hazel and looking hot with my lashes

My date

Fine and mine

My night

The night of my life

-Sydney T.

**Cheating**

Whoa

Brain freeze

This slushy

Kills me

But not as much as

You do

When I see

You with her.

-Sydney T.

**Burned**

I wanna date

I wanna kiss

I wanna make out with

I wanna have kids with

I wanna love

I wanna have a car with

I wanna have a house with

I wanna grow old with

I wanna die and go on with

Your brother since he's so much sweeter.

-Sydney T.

**Lollipop**

If my shoes were a lollipop they'd be called "Ms. Loving You Cherry"

Cause I love my pumps

If my personality was a lollipop it'd be called "I Know It I Own It Watermelon"

Cause I rock

If my hair was a lollipop it'd be called "Too Bright Lemon"

Cause it's got pretty blonde high lights

If my eyes were a lollipop they'd be called "Honey Kiss Lime"

Cause they are so pretty with green

If my lips were a lollipop they'd be called "Pop it Grape"

Cause I blow kisses often

If you were a lollipop you'd be called "Butter Chocolate"

Cause you're sweet but taste terrible.

-Sydney T.

**You**

You are just like a flower

Like a rose

Beautiful

Lovely

Shining

Splendid

You have what I love

Soft petals

Bright eyes

You rise with the sun

Close in the rain

Hide in the dark

Yes

You do have thorns

And you can shrink away

But still I love

You,

The rose.

~Inspired by Lou

-Sydney T.

**Culture and Religion**

My chopsticks

My hijab

My Cross

My Curry

My beef patty

My samosa

My Kippah

My respect for Allah

My service to God

My belief in David

Though Fortune Cookies

Give me good luck

My faith will

Keep me here

Serving my God

Yes, religion is very strict

And culture stereotypical

But I have to live through it

Cause what would the world

Be without

Culture and religion?

-Sydney T.

**Like a Toothpick**

I picked and cracked like a

Toothpick

Digging for lost treasure in your

Filthy mouth

I fish out the caught chicken from last week

I even brush your teeth for some

I am

Your mom.

~Inspired by KFC

-Sydney T.

**Spoiled**

Get people feeding you in bed

Anything you want for breakfast

Chanel Glasses and Perfume

Prada purses

Hundreds of credit cards

Gucci fashions

Designer Pumps

Beauty

She's so spoiled

By me

Her Dad

Cause she's my little princess

And she's worth nothing less.

~Inspired by Dad

-Sydney T.

**My first Goldfish**

So messy

You poop everywhere!

Need to wash out the bowl the first day!

You eat out all of your food

In a day

That was supposed to last for weeks!

You crazy fish

I wake up

I've put up with your crap for a day

I want you out of here!

You look funny

You're belly-up

Your gold scales are dull

I flush you down the toilet

I cry

I miss you already

Want you back

I'll never get another

Cause you were first

Only

And last.

-Sydney T.

**Victoria Day**

The fireworks are blazing

The music is pumping

The people are cheering

The air is warm

The night is bright

My smile is big

I love Victoria Day.

~Inspired by Victoria Day '09

-Sydney T.

**Pepsi**

Tasty

Brown

Popping

Gassy

Burping

Yummy

Refreshing

Lasting Flavour

It's not just any

Coke

It's

Pepsi

No coke, Pepsi!

~Inspired by Pepsi &Family Guy

-Sydney T.

**2 of One**

One of a kind

One of the world

Us

We walk

We talk

We chat

We snap

You and I

Are like a half of each other

We are cool

We are straight

Both ways

Ha ha Hanna

Is what I always say or

Very funny

You say

You're so weird Syd

Hey

I'm random

But we're so cool

And we know it

We're best friends

Had that phase of "hate you"

But we still cool

We're 2 of one

And always will be.

~Inspired by Hanna & friendship

-Sydney T.

**Bubblegum**

Popping

Snapping

Clapping

World record

Of bubblegum chewing

I'm owning it

That tastes terrible

It's too gooey

Ew

Bye

I hate this bubblegum.

-Sydney T.

**Pollution**

In the wilderness

Detriment

Despicable

Why do people take

God given land for granted

Was once

Exquisite

Ravishing

Stunning

Magnificent

They acknowledge it will simply

'Grow back'

It can disappear any moment

Second

Minute

So why take it for granted?

Stop Pollution!

-Hanna K.

**Dresses**

Easy

Breezy

Vogue

Marc Jacobs

Armani

Givenchy

Glamorous

Gorgeous

Long

Short

Frilly

Sophisticated

Dresses are simply dresses.

-Hanna K.

**BFF's**

They're there for you when your depressed

They're there to give you a shoulder to cry on

They're there to spend time & have fun with you

They're going to get into fights with you but somehow you always make up

They're your best friends.

~ Inspired by Sydney Taylor

-Hanna K.

**'Get Your Head in the Game'**

Kick the ball

Goal!!!

Distracted

Do a little dance

Coach yells 'Get your head in the game'

Final 10 seconds

The balls touching my feet

Grinning

I got this in the bag

I stumble,

Fall

Humiliated

We lost.

-Hanna K

**Priceless**

My American Eagle purse= $25

My Victoria Secret Lip-gloss= $10

My True Religion jeans= $60

My 'Uhhh , HUH! Elvis' t-shirt= $15

You & Me Together= Priceless.

-Hanna K.

**OMG (He's Calling)**

*Bring Bring*

Hello?

Wrong phone

*Bring Bring*

*Bring Bring*

What the hell

Where did all these phones come from

OMG; It must be him

Must find the ringing phone

Where is it?

"Ms. Dawson can you answer the equation?"

HUH?

Boys can cause serious:

-Hallucinations

-Daydreams

-Fainting

-Having embarrassing moments

If you start hearing ringing phones immediately call your doctor

-Hanna K.

**Innocent**

I was there

At the crime scene

Death in front of my eyes

Sirens

Police

Frame

Blood on my hands

Am I a murderer?

Or was I there

At the time being

A comfort to a complete dying stranger

I am **innocent**

-Hanna K.

**A 3 Letter Word**

It is said from the beginning

I have said it all my life

Written about it

Loved the word

Hugged the word

I belong to the word

I will cry when the word fades

I will continue on without the word

I will smile at the memory of the word

I will be the word one day

And my child will be the word one day

The word lasting for eternity

The word is

Mom

~Inspired by Mom

-Sydney T.

**My Sky**

Special

Sparking

Strong

Smiling

Kind

Knowledgeable

You

You are my sky

And I walk your clouds.

-Sydney T.

**Blank Test**

My heart pounding

Palms sweating

Biting my nails

Paper in front of me

I know this

I know this

My head so clear with ideas

Concentration

But my mind went blank

As I stole a glance at your eyes.

~ Inspired by math quizzes

-Hanna K.

**Back stabbed**

She said she didn't tell anyone about last night

She said she didn't tell my boyfriend why I was feeling weird

She said she didn't spread the rumor that I sold myself

She said she was my best friend

She said my secrets were safe with her

She said she will always be there for me through thick and thin

What she said she would she didn't

And what she said she wouldn't she did

Guess that's done now.

-Hanna K.

**Liar**

My eyes serious

Hands twitching

Wanting to meet your face

You trying to be neutral

Eyes darting away from my piercing glare

Guilty in the gut

Biting your lips nervously

My anger swirling like a tornado

My lips pursed and fighting back profanities

I know you talked behind my back

And you're denying it

You say "No"

And I say "Bull shit"

You say "No"

And I don't believe for a moment

"Liar"

-Sydney T.

**Violence**

One punch

You're down on the ground

One kick

You fly, fly straight through the sky

Anger builds inside of you

What do you feel?

Hate

Regret

Pain

One slap

You turn red

One shot

You fall

Dead

Make better choices to not

Get in a fight.

~Inspired by Shogufa S.

-Sydney T.

**Stereotyping**

He wore baggy pants

He did drugs

She wore mini shorts &tank tops

She was a slut

He enjoyed chess

He was a nerd

He played violent games

He was a killer

You enjoyed stereotyping

You were brain washed.

-Hanna K.

**Bubble Bath****s**

She wiped my bottom with a soft cloth

I squirmed

"Cut it out!" she would say

I squirmed more

I would get scolded

I sat down and pouted

Glaring at my mother

All I wanted was my rubber ducky

And I still do today

It made my bubble baths complete.

-Sydney T.

**Vegas**

1 dollar left

Broke

Push it in

Hoping I get lucky

Crossing fingers

Waiting for failure

Ding!

10 million all for me

Amazing

Poker

Black Jack

Gambling

Lost all of it

Broke again

Oh well stupid me

I still love Vegas.

~Inspired by Katy Perry "Waking up in Vegas"

-Sydney T.

**US**

My values

Your values

My life

Your life

What's important to me

Is important to you

I'm going to take a walk

You tag along

In school I'm never alone

You're with me

I believe in us

You believe in us

-Hanna K.

**Barney**

You taught me manners

You taught me to love

You taught me while being fun

You were fictional yet so real

A childhood memory

So surreal

~Inspired by Barney

-Hanna K.

**TV**

I get my info from you

You keep me updated

My celeb gossip comes from you

You keep me feeling cool

I get bad images in my head thanks to you

You corrupt me

Love it or Hate it

You're still my tv

~Inspired by my TV

-Hanna K.

**Swagger**

My swag so fresh

My swag so clean

My swag gets me the hunnies

I'm one of a kind

My shirts one of a kind

My jeans one of a kind

Wait who's dat sucka wearing my cap?

-Hanna K.

**Envy**

I walk the hallways like I own it

Like a runway model

They stare

They talk

I laugh

I smile

What can I say?

Im envied

-Hanna K.

**Closer**

I've been far

I've been distant

I've been weird

I've been different

I've been hiding

I've been alone

I've been without understanding

I've changed

Now I'm greater

Now I'm better

Now I'm popular

Now I'm smiling

Now I'm smarter

Now I'm close to family and friends

Now I'm closer to you

Now that you are in my life

It has changed and will never

Change again.

-Sydney T.

**Bad Boy**

I was told

He drove a motorcycle

He didn't give a shit about school

He was rude to teachers

He had a bad-ass leather jacket

He beat up anyone who insulted him

People said he was rude, ignorant and unkind

I, tired of stories, went up to him

When we met, my heart stopped

Our eyes met and I shook from their intensity

He held my hand and I sighed

We walked and talked

I found out that

He built the motorcycle

He was the smartest person I knew

The teachers underestimated him for his race

Thought the jacket would drive girls crazy which it did

He had too much pride and loss in his family to let them be insulted

He was sweet, caring and lovable

That was the night he kissed me

And that night I fell in love with him

That was the night he fell in love with me

We went away together

I had his babies

I sit here old and wrinkly

Holding his soft hand

And I remember all those stories I had heard

And know that

Those stories were just stories

It didn't matter if my parents were ashamed

I don't care if my friends think I'm stupid

He matters and only him

Though he is good

I knew I made the right decision to

Runaway with him

Cause I was in love with a bad boy.

-Sydney T.

**The true meanings of Love**

We woke with nothing

Never had anything

I walked beside my brother

Without any guide

Just pure instinct

We fought for our lives

The only thing keeping us here was love and faith

We were the two musketeers

Athos and Porthos

Until I met her

I remember our journeys and adventures

I knew it was our destiny to remain together

Until that one day where she let go

I sat on trains waiting for her smile to brighten my day

But she never came

Then I saw her

Our love shone in our eyes

I had nothing

But then I have everything

We were the three musketeers

And she was Armais

It was our destiny.

~Inspired by "Slumdog Millionaire"

-Sydney T.

_Thank you for reading Hanna and I (Sydney T.) are trying to get this publish professionally but shes in Egypt so I want to get it published with her. We're offically in Canada, Ontario, Toronto. We'll get it published probably by 2010 July but it's not guarnteed. Thank you again and please comment and ask us if you would like to give us ideas for anymore poems! We have offically 92 poems here written we want 8 more for 100! Bye and thank you again._


End file.
